Transfer press assemblies are often used in various manufacturing industries, such as automotive and appliance industries, due to the relatively large volume of parts that can be produced in a progressive, automated fashion. Multiple die stations are often provided, where a blank is delivered to each of the dies stations in successive fashion for a forming operation. The part is often delivered to each of the die stations using a transfer feeder assembly. Transfer feeder bars of the transfer feeder assembly move along an axis for moving the parts from one die station to the next.
Often times, idle stations are provided between the die stations. The idle stations may be incorporated, not to perform work on the part, but to provide locating and positioning functions between the die stations. Idle stations can also provide a rest location for the part, as opposed to continuous movement and working of the part.
Because parts may be different sizes and/or shapes, it may be necessary to provide the idle stations with multiple configurations to accurately support, position and locate the parts located thereon. Accordingly, idle stations that facilitate changes between various configurations in an ergonomic fashion to accommodate different sized and shaped parts are desired.